Hybrid
Hybrids are a lethal mix of Oak White werewolf and Daeva vampire. History The very first and currently only hybrid was Klaus, the product of an affair between his mother and a man from another species. When her husband learnt about her infidelity, he went and killed this other man and his family, sparking off an age old feud between vampires and werewolves. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than the rest of his family. However, his werewolf side was restrained after witches cursed him in order to stop him from changing, binding it with the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone. Klaus was presented with an opportunity to lift his curse during the 15th century, a scheme that was disrupted when Katerina stole the moonstone and fled, later to end up becoming a vampire. He was presented with a new opportunity with the latest doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, using her in the ritual designed to lift the curse, which appeared unsuccessful at first when the hybrids Klaus was making were all dying around him. He learnt of the curse's fail safe and is now planning various experiments to test the new theory. Powers Hybrids have a combination of amplified versions of powers from both vampires and werewolves, but also possess a few extra notable powers. *'Super Strength. '''Hybrids combine the strength of their vampire and werewolf counterparts, although, their vampire heritage means that they get stronger with age. *'Super Speed.' Hybrids are faster than most of their werewolf and vampire counterparts and can use this ability in either their human or wolf form. *'Super Agility. Hybrids can move, jump, climb and run incredibly quickly without any difficulty or exhaustion. *'''Enhanced Senses. The combination of both their vampire and werewolf sides make a hybrid's senses greater. *'Accelerated Healing.' Due to the combination of vampire and werewolf within a hybrid, their healing power is much more enhanced and a lot quicker, allowing them to recover from all kinds of injuries. *'Compulsion.' Hybrids are capable of compelling humans much like vampires (Klaus is the only hybrid who can also compel vampires and other hybrids). *'Lie Detector.' Due to their werewolf side, hybrids can tell if someone is lying. *'Werewolf Bite.' Like the bite of a regular werewolf, a hybrid's bite is fatal to vampires, but takes effect much quicker. *'Transformation Control.' After an initial transformation that will be against their will, hybrids will hae complete control of their transformations and can change whenever they want to. *'Lycanthropic Enhancement.' A hybrid can display parts of it's werewolf side (it's eyes) when using abilities attached to that part of them. *'Daywalking.' Because of the werewolf part of them, Hybrids are capable of walking around during the day. *'Immortality.' Like the vampire part of them, hybrids will stop ageing once the transition is complete. They also become immune to every day illnesses, diseases, viruses and infections. *'Dream Manipulation.' Due to their vampire half, hybrids can produce and modify dreams and nightmares, distort reality and trap an individual in their dreams. *'Emotional Control.' The infamous 'switch' vampires claim to have, hybrids can use this in order to control and manipulate their own emotions. Limitations *'Invitation.' A hybrid must be invited into a home by the living owner. If the owner is dead, they can walk in. *'Vervain. '''Has the same effects as it would on a regular vampire, although, it only effects Klaus as far as his compulsion is concerned and is generally less effective. *'Wolfsbane. Has the same effects as it would on a regular werewolf, although, it is generally less effective on Klaus. *'''Extreme Physical Harm. Removing a hybrid's heart or decapitating them will kill them (with the exception of Klaus). *'Magic.' Non-original hybrids are particularly susceptible to magic as witches can give them aneurysms that cause their blood vessels to explode. *'Klaus' Sire Bond.' Due to Klaus' blood being used to create them, hybrids will find themselves obligated to serve him. Becoming a Hybrid To become a hybrid, an individual must already be a werewolf. Then, willing or not, that individual has to consume the blood of a hybrid and die in order for the transition to begin. In order for the transition to be successful, the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger must be consumed by the new hybrid. Related Pages See also: Niklaus Mikaelson Moonstone Curse Original Vampires Daeva Vampires Oak White Werewolves The Vampire Diaries Canon Category:Species Category:Browse